


that kind of love

by thelonelywave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner & Diatribes, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Poe is annoying but we love him anyways, but like without killing anyone, ish, this is trash but it’s MY trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywave/pseuds/thelonelywave
Summary: A modern AU drabble of Ben and Rey’s interactions at one of Senator Leia Organa’s dinner parties. Loosely inspired by Hozier’sDinner & Diatribes.





	that kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m obsessed with Reylo and Wasteland, Baby! and so here we are. I’m sorry in advance because I wrote this while I was sick and it’s not very good, but I tried!! I don’t own Star Wars, or the song lyrics below. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Honey, this club here is stuck up_  
>  _Dinner and diatribes_  
>  _I knew it from the first look of_  
>  _The look of mischief in your eyes_  
>  _Your friends are a fate that befell me_  
>  _Head is the talking type_  
>  _I'd suffer Hell if you'd tell me_  
>  _What you'd do to me tonight_

Dinner parties were, unequivocally, Rey’s least favorite part of her new job as Senator Leia Organa’s personal assistant. It didn’t help that she had been put on babysitting duty of Leia’s notoriously wayward son, Ben Solo, who sat across the table from her and dutifully ignored her presence. 

At least he wasn’t bad to look at, she admitted to herself. Not at all. He towered over her, even at her taller-than-average stature and ridiculously high heels that she had been forced into wearing. She felt herself drift into a fantasy about what she’d like to do with him when she was rudely interrupted. 

Rey was drawn out of her thoughts by Poe Dameron, the newest leader of Resistance Outreach after Leia became a senator. She had met him when he was her TA at Alderaan University. After college, he began dating her best friend Finn, and was an ever-constant presence in her life. 

Poe had a way of charming everyone, but it was clear that Ben was not appreciating Poe’s attempts at drawing him into conversation. As her friend prattled away about how interesting Solo’s life must have been, having a senator and a racecar driver as parents, Ben’s jaw twitched and his hands curled into fists. 

Witnessing her bosses’ son beat up her best friend’s boyfriend was not on her list of things to do tonight. 

“Hey Ben,” she interrupted, making stern eye contact with a put-out Poe who clearly wanted to continue his one-sided interrogation before sliding her gaze back to the man in question, “do you mind showing me to the restroom? It’s been a while and I don’t remember where it is.” It was bullshit, since they had gone over everything the night before and she knew the layout of the Organa-Solo mansion like the back of her hand, but she prayed that Ben would get the memo. 

He silently pushed away from the table, and jerked his head in the direction of the hallway beyond the ballroom where the party was taking place. The Organa-Solo mansion was nothing if not opulent. Rey nearly tripped over herself to follow him out into the hall. 

Once they were out of earshot of the guests, Rey grabbed his arm and stopped his escape. 

“He’s just trying to be nice, you know,” she said softly. Ben shook her off, refusing to take his eyes off of the wall over her shoulder. “I know you don’t like him, but for your mother’s sake, please, try not to kill him at dinner.”

He scoffed. “You know exactly why I don’t like him. I didn’t want to come tonight; everyone just cares about who throws the most fucking money at charity so they don’t have to feel bad about being assholes to everyone else,” Ben ranted hotly, running his hand through his hair. 

“Hey, look at me,” Rey coaxed, putting her hand on his cheek and drawing his glare to her. He softened, and she continued, “you only have to make it through another hour of this, and then you can be done. And then,” she smirked, “we can go back to the apartment to do whatever you want tonight.”

Ben and Rey had been dating in secret for a month, after Poe had gotten her a foot in the door with Leia for the PA job. But before then, they had met in a bar. 

_The Silencer_ was an up-and-coming club in the heart of Alderaan that Rey and her friends had been frequenting since college. They had been celebrating Finn’s birthday, and Rey was in charge of getting drinks for the table. As she had navigated her way through the grinding masses, she noticed Ben. It was hard not to, his body cutting an imposing figure as he threw back whiskey as though the world was ending. Her nose wrinkled; she’d preferred fruitier drinks or wine to liquor like that, but _to each their own_ she shrugged. 

Rey got the bartender’s attention and ordered for the table, and then started drumming her fingers on the bartop in time with the pounding music. 

“Could you, I don’t know, maybe be a little less annoying?” Tall, dark, and handsome snarked at her. And there it began: a month of animosity and snarky responses that flowed into witty banter and teasing and then, to both of their surprise, flirting from both parties. All secret, of course, because the day after Finn’s birthday Poe revealed that she had gotten the job with Leia, and Rey had connected the dots. Neither of them wanted the public thinking that she had slept her way into the job, so everything was confined to Rey’s apartment, and quiet corners of the mansion, where they stood at present. 

 

Ben’s eyes darkened, and he pulled Rey further into his body. “Whatever I want?” he purred, full lips drawing into a smirk. His hands drifted down her sides and settled dangerously close to her ass, and Rey leaned in closer to his face. 

“Whatever you want,” she repeated, placing a featherlight kiss under his ear. He shuddered at the sensation, and Rey’s lips drew up into a wicked smirk. “But first, you have to make it through one more hour of torture.” Ben groaned, and Rey pulled away, schooling her expression into one of innocence. 

“You’re a tease,” he growled at her, shifting towards her like he was going to pull her back into his embrace. 

Rey danced away from him, laughter bubbling out of her. 

“You love it,” she declared, and slipped through the doorway and back into the party. 

It was there Ben decided that she was it for him. That was the kind of love he’d been dreaming of.


End file.
